User talk:Pce3@ij.net
Welcome Hi, welcome to Healthy Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Waffle 003.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kimberly McCollister (Talk) 22:32, May 26, 2010 Thanks Hello Pce3, Thanks for your contributions...they seem like really great recipes that users on Healthy Recipes wiki will enjoy. I especially like the smoothie recipe! Its wonderful that you have your own site helping individuals with their health goals. We also want to grow community here that are passionate about healthy food and contributing to the wiki. One thing we do request is that you keep promotional links to your own user page and not recipe pages or e-mails. So go ahead and continue adding your recipes and join the community and I'm sure people will visit your user page to learn more about you and your site. Let me know if you have any questions. ~Kim ---- Kim (talk) 21:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi Kim, All of the recipes I will be submitting are based on ingredient amounts which conform to a specific number of calories and macro-nutrient ratio, which is derived from the Diet Plan Calculator using desired and existing body measurements which makes it an integral part of the recipes no different than a gram scale being prerequisite for dietary cooking. I began this project as an Meals in a Cup Instructable after contributing about 20 other articles for fun. However, because the Instructables administration decided to: #remove HTML capability, including table creation, for members without a pro-membership #did not provide direct data submission (forms) capability, even for pro-members #did not provide ASP programming capability, even for pro-members #were stingy in benefiting financially from extensive advertising of commercial products and services but not sharing advertising revenue with contributing members I was forced by this circumstance to stop making contributions altogether, revise the contributions I had made and to incorporate my own ASP capable website. The Diet Plan Calculator, while by necessity is an integral part of the recipes I create, its use remains free of charge and not supported by advertising, membership or other fee. If the Wikia administration, however, still objects to the Diet Plan Calculator link being provided, please let me know. imho 22:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Comments... Hi Pce, We are trying to promote a happy environment on this wiki. Your comments on the Giveaway page are a bit offensive. While it is great to state your opinion, please do so in a respectful manner and accept that others may have different opinions than yourself. I am going to delete your comments but if you would like to speak about your concerns with BBQ feel free to do so in a kind way. Thanks! ---- Kim (talk) 23:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Health Washing (whitewashing applied to health) I don't know of anyone who is happy who eats food that tastes good but gets cancer from eating carcinogens as a result. Holding a BBQ contest under the banner of health is hypocritical but whitewashing my comments provides a wrongful and untruthful environment. You must choose between making this site about health or about happiness and lies. Instead of removing my comments you need to remove the contest instead. No Vandalization There was no vandalization to your page. It was deleted as part of housekeeping because really, it doesn't conform to being a 'healthy' recipe. Gruel is gruel, regardless of what you put in it. Plus, trying to pass it off as some cutesy recipe doesn't make it any better, either. If you've looked at any other recipes on this site, I'm sure you have noticed that they do conform to the standards of what a 'healthy recipe' is. They feature lean meats, seafood, whole grains, fruits and vegetables prepared in ways that provide many beneficial vitamins and minerals. I'm sorry if you feel that it was "vandalized" but since there were no blatant efforts to re-write the recipe to make it seem out of the ordinary and there was no spam or other useless information in it, it really was not vandalized. If you want to upload more recipes, please feel free but seriously consider uploading ones that are more in the spirit of what this wiki entails. The13thbaktun 17:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) A healthy Recipe Vitamins and minerals are important as well as protein that contains all of the necessary amino acids, fat that contains all of the necessary lipids and carbohydrates that contain sufficient fiber and not unnecessary sugar. You can not guarantee a balanced meal by throwing together foods from each food group but rather by submitting foods from all food groups for a computer to use as a resource in selecting the right combination of the necessary proportions of fats, carbohydrates and protein which can replace expended calories and no more. You had no right to delete this recipe based on your own personal tastes and culinary opinion by calling vandalism "housekeeping" and violation contributor trust. Prison Diet Plan Gruel by Pce3@ij.net Prep Time: 2 minutes Cook Time: zero Yields: one complete diet plan meal Description This particular diet plan was inspired by a trip to Andersonville National Historic Site (U.S. National Park Service) The Park that serves as a memorial to all American prisoners of war. 496 Cemetery Road Andersonville, GA 31711-4040 (229) 924-0343 The Prison diet plan recipe memorializes one of the hardships at Andersonville for which it was infamous. That was the absence of adequate diet. This particular meal also memorializes the harsh five year Hamas imprisonment of Gilad Shalit and shows how easy it is to feed prisoners an adequate diet rather than a very low fat, high carbohydrate diet that provides replacement of expended calories and yet is still low cost, quick and easy to prepare, serve, consume and clean up after. The only way to make consumption easier is to use more water and turn it from gruel into a smoothie. Ingredients ' ----- After first prison reform ''550.06 cal, 7.97% fat, 78.23% carb, 13.80% protein ----- After second prison reform 584.61 cal, 25% fat, 62.5% carbs, 12.5% protein 'Utensils ' small cereal bowl gram or letter scale (big enough to weigh the bowl and its contents) fork and spoon 'Directions ' Place bowl on scale and reset scale to zero. Add the corn meal mix, potato flakes and oatmeal to bowl by weight. Stir and blend dry together with the spoon. Add the tuna by weight with a fork from the can. Add enough water to make a pasty gruel or to make a liquid. Stir and blend until desired consistency. Yum. Enjoy. (You can add onion powder or other flavoring.) '''4 comments Perhaps... a lesson-filled punishment dinner for little ones who don't appreciate their parents' meals? I remember babysitting a young'un who wanted a burger, but was adamant against me cooking it. (Apparently she didn't appreciate her mother's cooking, associating it with all things that come from the dreaded stove.) She preferred I drive to Mac's Lounge and pick her up what she wanted. Despite her frustrated tears, I tried to assure her as I cooked--with a little bravado--that a man's burger is different than a lady's burger, and lo, with a side of string-cut sweet potato fries and a little dab of ketchup, she ate up every last bit of my lean turkey burger with the fixins I knew she'd like (pickle, tomato, and shreaded cheese slightly melty). Still, I know not everything I made for the little one was such a great hit, and while my burger taught her to experiment with food, this gruel might've gone a lot farther to teach her that even a not-so-good-tasting meal cooked at home should still be appreciated. September 9, 2010 by A Wikia contributor Reply sounds great to me....boom bang..dinner is served..! August 29, 2010 by A Wikia contributor Reply It is a superb weight loss meal but a complete waste of time and space to not tailor it specifically to meet your own dietary goals using the Diet Plan Calculator. June 19, 2010 by Pce3@ij.net Reply it is superb! June 19, 2010 by A Wikia contributor Reply